Digital equipment has become indispensable in people's life and production. A display device, as an output terminal of video signals of the digital equipment, is used for directly transmitting information to operators and belongs to an essential device in the digital equipment. With the development of science and technology, the display device is not just limited to receive video signals for display but has the function of inputting control commands. That is to say, in a touch display device known by the inventor, direct command input via a screen can replace an auxiliary device for input, such as a keyboard, and provide better convenience for users.
However, the inventor has noticed that the touch operation is generally achieved by the determination of a finger touch position. Therefore, with the increasing functions of display devices, such as playing movie or music, logging in a communication tool, adjusting the image brightness, editing text and images, people need to touch a touch panel for a plurality of times in the process of achieving the above functions, so that a finger can touch positions corresponding to the above functions, and corresponding touch commands can be inputted. As a result, not only the user experience can be reduced due to complicated touch processes but also the service life of the touch panel can be reduced.